


The Dare

by teaseofnight



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-26
Updated: 2013-11-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 16:36:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1059101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teaseofnight/pseuds/teaseofnight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one moment where Super Junior actually allowed the fans to give them dares.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dare

The cheering from the fans was loud to the group, but none of them minded as they continued to greet them all happily. It was one of those moments wherein they got to go to one of their fan meets and merely enjoy interacting with the fans, playing games with each other just to make everything more interesting. It was a nice break from their concert as they didn’t have to worry about choreography, singing, and injured members (all of them still fretted over Sungmin whenever they had to do their Blue World dance, worried he might get hurt when they threw him into the air). But the cheers from their fans reminded them the very reason why they were trying so hard in the first place.

            Accepting a water bottle from Sungmin, Kyuhyun twisted the cap off and began to drink the water, feeling it soothe his throat. He glanced off to the side, almost smiling at seeing Donghae and Eunhyuk whispering something to each other that caused the other to laugh, but he refrained himself as the fans cheered even louder. He lowered the bottle, surveying the stage, and almost snorted upon seeing Siwon and Heechul flirting with each other.

            He was glad that their diva was back; it meant Siwon would finally be able to leave him alone and focus on SiChul moments from now on.

            Kyuhyun lifted his head when he saw one of their MCs walk out onto stage, dragging a cart with a glass bowl on top of it behind her. He eyed it warily, suspicious of the small, folded pieces of paper he saw inside of it. Despite being told by one of the PDs about what was going to happen at the fan meet, Kyuhyun always felt cautious about the games that were arranged for them to play and of what would happen at the end of each game. Being an idol for about six years and being a variety show host gave him the ability to expect the unexpected.

            And yet it still managed to catch him off-guard several times; though, Kyuhyun believed that it was usually Yeongja who mostly caught him off-guard. He cared about the woman, really, but sometimes she was too out there that it made him wonder if he should start helping her find a man.

            A tap on his shoulder brought him out of his thoughts, prompting him to look over to see Donghae standing behind him. There was a playful smile on the dancer’s lips, so infectious that it made Kyuhyun smile back. He stood still when Donghae leaned close, whispering something into his ear that made him chuckle. Whispering back, he heard the dancer laugh softly, making him smile wider at knowing he caused his playful hyung to laugh like that.

            Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Sungmin look at him knowingly, a playful glint in those eyes before Sungmin turned to Shindong and Ryeowook when the two called out to him.

            But Kyuhyun shifted his attention away from them when he heard the MC call out to them to draw their attention, immediately walking over to where she was standing with the other members following suit.

            “Here’s our new segment for this fan meet,” he heard the MC say, causing the fans to simmer down a little. “For once, we had given the fans a chance to write down dares they want Super Junior to do and each member will do a dare. If the member refuses to do it, their penalty is to do whatever another member tells them. Is that fair?”

            The fans immediately cheered in agreement, causing Kyuhyun to lightly shake his head and snicker when Ryeowook leaned close and whispered something into his ear.

            “Okay, first up, Choi Siwon!”

            Siwon smiled brightly at the fans, but his fellow band mates could clearly tell how hesitant he was. It was dangerous to let fans come up with dares for them, unsure of how far they would go with it (it was no secret to any of them that they shipped them with each other) and what risks it would cause. So it was to everyone’s relief that Siwon’s dare was to only do gwiyomi, even though the sight of it caused them all to cringe and for Heechul to scold him right after Siwon finished, eliciting laughs from everyone.

            Two more dares passed before Kyuhyun heard the MC call out Donghae’s name, and he watched the dancer walk up to the glass bowl. Somehow, he felt himself grow nervous, unsure of what the older man’s dare would be. When Donghae unfolded the paper, a certain look glossed over his eyes – a look Kyuhyun recognized all too well.

            “And it seems like Donghae-ssi’s dare is to give one of the members a hug for twenty seconds!”

            Donghae’s eyes flickered up from the paper to Kyuhyun, too quick for the fans to notice, but slow enough for their fellow band mates to catch. A mutual understanding passed the two, causing the maknae to give a short nod, seeing the dancer smile at him. They knew they couldn’t reveal themselves too much to the fans, but as Kyuhyun watched Donghae walk over to Eunhyuk and give the main dancer a hug, he resisted the urge to pout. The loud cheering from the fans didn’t help either, making his blood boil a little with jealousy.

            When the hug finally ended, Donghae took his previous spot next to Kyuhyun, close enough that their hands brushed against each other, but still far enough that it looked friendly.

            Feeling Donghae’s hand brush against his made Kyuhyun relax a little, and it brought him back to what was going on when he saw Henry step up to the bowl.

            The rest of the dares seemed tame, with the exception of a few dares that resulted in Sungmin cross-dressing (again. Really, did the fans have a kink in seeing Sungmin in a dress or something?) and Heechul rap in English while trying to seduce Siwon. Others had Eunhyuk pick a fan from the audience and give her a piggy-back ride whilst another had Zhou Mi serenade a fan boy in Chinese.

            All of it was hysterical, but then it came to Kyuhyun’s turn.

            As the maknae stepped up to the bowl, he felt his heart rate increase as he reached inside, fingers curling around the first paper he touched. Pulling it out, he tried to appear nonchalant as he unfolded the paper, only to freeze at the words written on it.

            _Kiss the member that first comes to mind._

“It looks like Kyuhyun-ssi has picked up an interesting dare,” the MC announced as she peered over his shoulder. “He has to kiss the first member that comes into mind!”

            Almost immediately, as if on cue, the fans began to chant out Sungmin’s name. However, Kyuhyun paid no attention to it as he noticed more words scrawled on the bottom, his eyes widening a fraction.

            _I want Cho Kyuhyun to kiss Lee Donghae._

The MC peeked over his shoulder again, her mouth dropping a little when she saw what was written on the bottom. There was obvious hesitation in her eyes as she looked over at Kyuhyun, who remained frozen.

            Kyuhyun swallowed thickly, finally looking up from the paper to look over at his band mates, all of them gazing at him in concern. However, when he looked at Donghae, the dancer was staring at him, revealing nothing of what he felt. Somehow, it made Kyuhyun all the more nervous. They both agreed to keep their relationship under wraps as to not draw attention from fans, but then his mind flashed back during their concert in Malaysia, recalling the way Donghae was clinging onto him so much that Siwon had to eventually try to pull him away. He remembered how the dancer was hugging him during Sexy, Free & Single and later telling him that he caught a fan filming them during that part.

            The dancer was being obvious then, but the fans were all too deluded into believing that EunHae were real, along with KyuMin. But when Kangin came back from the army, the idea of KyuMin began to dwindle and KyuWook began to grow increasingly popular in its place. It made Kyuhyun wonder just what it would take to ever satisfy their fans, knowing that WonKyu was as popular as EunHae nowadays as well.

            But as he stared at Donghae, a small smile curved the dancer’s lips, understanding in his eyes. It made Kyuhyun’s heart ache, knowing what the older man was expecting of him. The dare didn’t state where to kiss, but it was obvious to know what the fans expected. However, the longer he held the dare in his hand, the more he became sure of what he wanted to do.

            “Kyuhyun-ssi, will you be doing the dare or will you take a penalty?” he heard the MC finally ask, breaking his train of thought.

            Blinking at her, Kyuhyun smiled. “I’ll do the dare,” he said confidently, eliciting more screams from their fans and concealed concerned looks from his band mates.

            He took in a deep breath, trying to calm himself, and walked over to Donghae. At seeing the curious look glossing over the dancer’s eyes, he gave him a small smile of reassurance before giving him a peck on the lips, eliciting loud screams from everyone. He could feel everyone’s shocked gazes directed at him, but he ignored it in favor of pretending nothing was wrong and taking his place again.

            Eventually, the dares were done and as the next game was being set up, Kyuhyun jumped at feeling arms wrap around him in a loose hug. He willed himself not to blush, craning his neck to see Donghae smiling at him.

            “You’re such a tease,” the dancer whispered, causing Kyuhyun to shudder. “Who’d have thought that you’d do something like that?”

            “I thought it’d be exciting.”

            Donghae hummed, his smile growing playful. “It definitely was,” he agreed in a low tone, one that made Kyuhyun’s spine tingle. “But not as exciting as it will be later once we’re in the privacy of our bedroom.”

            “Are you going to punish me for being so open?” Kyuhyun whispered.

            The dancer tilted his head to the side, an act of innocence. “Now why would I do that?”

            “B-Because…”

            “Hmm?” The smile remained on Donghae’s face. “What is it?”

            Kyuhyun huffed, shifting a little. “Nothing.”

            The dancer laughed in his ear, making it sound more breathy and sensual than it should. “Don’t worry, Hyunnie. I promise to make tonight exceptionally exciting for you.”

            The maknae tried hard not to blush when he felt Donghae breathe against his ear, nipping at his earlobe for good measure, before Donghae pulled away. He stood still in his place, trying to calm himself down even as he watched his boyfriend walk over to Eunhyuk, the lead dancer immediately drawing him into a conversation that had Donghae laughing. Shifting a bit, Kyuhyun bit his lip, his thoughts clouded with only the possibility of what his boyfriend might do to him later that night.

            The idea of it was exciting, and he made a mental note to thank the fan who made up the dare under his alias on Tumblr. 


End file.
